


Catherine's Rules of Visiting

by Lonelylilravenclaw



Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [2]
Category: Northanger Abbey - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylilravenclaw/pseuds/Lonelylilravenclaw
Summary: Catherine's top ten points for visiting.
Relationships: Catherine Morland/Henry Tilney
Series: Catherine Tilney's Rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Catherine's Rules of Visiting

1) Do not disobey your host's wishes.  
2) do not go anywhere you have been asked not to go  
3) Nosiness is impolite  
4) Presumptions ruin relationships  
5) Try to learn to act according to your company  
6) Live up to expectations  
7) Don't make pretences as to who you are, or your connections  
8) If you think you might say something offensive, don't say anything at all  
9) Fear is silly among company  
10) Imagination is for your head and does not apply to real life


End file.
